Video summarization relates to the process of reducing a video into shorter segments to create a summary of the video that retains portions of the original video. A television show or movie, for example, often are edited versions of hours of raw data. However, the systems used to create many of today's movies and television shows require advanced knowledge by expert users. This leads to the possibility of new technology enabling novel systems and techniques for generating video summarizations.